Ultraman Giz Episode 6: The Shell in the Sky
Title: The Shell in the Sky Characters: The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Ancient Shell Monster: Kraken The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz fights Dark Goethe and wins against him. However, Gurnate has a new trick up his sleeve... Prologue A jet flew over the Pacific Ocean carrying a load of passangers and luggage. It was about halfway between Guam and Hawii'i, when suddenly a clump of tentacles flew out of the sea and grabbed the plane. It was dragged into the depths by the tentacles, full of screaming people. Several Minutes later, bits and pieces bobbed up, including some metal and rubber with giant beak marks... Title card shows, then theme plays. Chapter 1 Back at Base: Monitor Duty Kyotaro was busy watching a computer screen. He was very tired, and completely ignored the kaiju signal thet had appeared. The signal had vanished just as he noticed. He then called the others, and showed the location. The jets took off soon enough, and dropped near the area. A few pices of chewed metal were pulled out, but nothing substantial was found. Just then, a massive shell flew out of the water. It paused, then fired several water beams. Dai Kaiju Kyotaro transformed into Giz. "Defeating the ultimate darkness, hero of everything" said Giz, pointing upwards. Kraken made a groaning noise inside its shell. Giz attacked its shell, but just made his hands sore. He used the Gizzonium Saber, and started hacking away at the shell. He was unable to scratch it at all. Gurnate appeared, blasted Giz off of Kraken, then sucked the kaiju into the Dark Area. Giz just stared as the indestructable shell vanished. More of Gurnate In the dark area, Gurnate was inspecting his new kaiju. He suddenly bellowed "Henchman! Bring me my Earl Grey! Now!!" A ball of darkness scurried in and set a huge (by human standards) cistern full of tea down. Gurnate drank a giant mouthful, then said "The field test was better than expected." The henchman responded "That is wonderful news, sir." Gurnate replied "This one aught to do better than all my previous faliures, including Goethe" Chapter 2 Even more computer work and Kraken once more A couple of hours later, Kyotaro was back to watching the computers. It was very boring, but when a flying object (a three square-foot piece of a destroyed spaceship) came falling into the atmosphere, Kyotaro got excited. The others could care less. Just then, the alarm rang. Kyotaro had found Kraken, or rather a dark zone over NYC. å, ∫, and ç were there within minutes. Gurnate appeared. "Gurnate!" went W.H.A.M "What is it this time!?" "HAHAHAHAHA! Meet my newest creation...Kraken! And yes, you guessed its name correctly earlier." the evil being announced. The impenatrable shell Giz started drumming on the back of Kraken's shell with his hands (Hibiki pun fully intended). The shell beast didn't even notice. Giz changed into Wind Mode, flew about, and blasted the monster from all sides with the Tornado Buster. All it accomplished was a tiny crack in the shell. Giz growled in frustration, then summoned the Gizzonium Saber. He slashed for a moment, then charged the Saber with energy and performed a elemental slash strike. This attack would kill most monsters in one hit, but it barely scratched the shell. Now, Giz was very frustrated. He changed into Lava Mode, then started bashing Kraken's shell. Kraken barely woke up. Giz used the saber and used a flaming slash strike. The beast then noticed. Its tentacles flew out and grabbed Giz. Lunchtime for Kraken Giz was dragged by the tentacles into Kraken's mouth. The beast swallowed Giz, and then burped afterwards. Giz was inside Kraken's stomach, which he thought really gross. He then started punching at the stomach walls. Acid started leaching out in response. The acid began to burn Giz's legs. He yelped in pain. Would Kraken eat Giz entirely, and would Gurnate conquer the universe...? Chapter 3 A Heated Discussion At this point, Giz said to Kyotaro "Hey! Be ready, because I'm going to kill this thing." "How?" asked Kyotaro. "I'm going to blow us up, and the monster will go with us." replied Giz. "Are you crazy?! We'll be dead, right?!" yelled Kyotaro in a panicky manner. "No, we'll reform from the flames" responded Giz. "Oh fine, just get on it!" said Kyotaro. Flame Explosion Giz began to glow red. Heat waves buffeted the side of Kraken's stomach. Giz suddenly caught fire. Outside, Kraken suddenly opened its mouth and began to shoot flames, scorching its tentacles. The shell began to faintly glow. Inside Kraken, Giz's flames began to intensify. Heat waves started to burn away the stomach. Kraken screamed in pain, then began to steam. Giz then completely exploded. The shell blew apart, and nothing was left. Then, some of the flames came together and reformed into Giz. Giz then flew off to recharge. A Talk with Mom and Pop On his way, Giz was met by two spirits. The spirits were of his parents. "Giz, why do you take revenge for us? There is no need." said his father's spirit. "But-" said Giz. "No, we are happy as spirits. At least we don't get old." said his mother. "However," said his father "you will soon be facing many new things, some good, some evil, all never seen before." "What would that be?" asked the curious ultra. "We do not know, but if we find out, we will contact you." replied his mother. "Now, go get some rest." they said, before fading away. Epilouge Gurnate was sitting in his lair of darkness. He was thinking about how to defeat Giz, after Kraken had somehow failed. Just then, there was a knock. "What is it, henchman?" asked Gurnate. "Someone is here to see you, master" responded the henchman. In came a black, ultra-like figure. "Hello, Gurnate-san" said the being. Gurnate laughed, then said "It's been a long time, Dark Ketaros." Next time on Ultraman Giz Giz's cover and human identity are blown, and he gains a new form! Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:DucantheChoju